


Right now about us

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and  Kathryn go through the ringer in the midst of Alan’s death





	Right now about us

“Do you need space?”Kathryn asked her lover 

“I don’t know right now about us”Aaron admitted to her 

Aaron has been slightly distant from her intimacy wise since Alan passed away 

Aaron missed his friend and he couldn’t wrap his head around why a nice guy like Alan could lose his life so quickly 

“Take your time”Kathryn said to him 

“Thank you”Aaron whispered he placed a kiss to her shoulder 

“You’re welcome I’m here for you I mean it”Kathryn said to him


End file.
